


I'll be your wish

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Conjuring, Genie Stiles, Grocery Shopping, Hand Jobs, Levitation, M/M, Mates, Meditation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Sex Magic, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek moves into his new apartment in LA, he finds a strange bottle in one of the moving boxes. Not knowing what it is, he rubs a strange smudge on the bottle and a genie appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write genie!Stiles + sterek and this was the result. 
> 
> I think there will be a couple more chapters. Not too many though.

When Derek got home from work, he set his briefcase down on the table beside the couch that he had just unpacked from the moving truck. He was still making the transition from Beacon Hills to LA. Most of his family still lived in Beacon Hills, but he got a job offer in LA for a firm, he knew he couldn’t turn them down, so he packed up his stuff and sold his loft as quickly as he could. His family threw him a congrats-on-your-job-offer party and while Derek was happy his family was supportive, he couldn’t really do much partying, seeing as though he had to be on the road early so he could get there in time for his first day.

Laura drove down to LA with him to help get him settled in, but she wasn’t here right now, so Derek just plucked himself down on the couch, looking over all the boxes. Some of them were opened and some of them were closed completely. Derek’s eyes settled on a bottle that he didn’t recognize poking out of a box, wrapped partially in bubble wrap. 

 _What the hell is that?_  Derek thought. He’d never seen it before. Derek got up from the couch and walked over to the box, leaning down to examine it. It was very intricate with flowers and different designs and it has some wording in a different language, Derek couldn’t recognize. He knew it wasn’t east indian. Derek rubbed some smudge that was on one of the flowers woven around the top of the bottle. 

Derek blinked, before he knew it, there was Purple smoke coming from the bottle, Derek dropped it when the smoke cleared, a young man standing in front of him. Sheer pants with gold bands wrapped around his ankles and his wrists and arms. Derek gaped. The sheer clothes left nothing to the imagination. Derek could see the scattering of moles all over his body. 

He was beautiful.

"Who are you?" The young man asks. 

"Please tell me you’re not what I think you are?" Derek groans, rubbing his temples. It’s just his fucking luck that his sister would have had something like a fucking Genie’s bottle in his stuff. It had to have been hers. Laura was the one who had all the magical artifacts. She must have accidentally put it into one of his boxes. 

"A Genie? Yes I am. Why did you summon me?"

"I didn’t summon you, fuck! I’m gonna kill Laura!" Derek sighs.

The young man flinched at his words. 

"Look, you were standing there when I arrived, which means I owe you three wishes. Make them count buddy." The young man says, slender hands on his hips.

"What is your name?"

"Is that a wish?" He asks.

"No." 

"It’s Stiles." 

"Mmm, mine is Derek." Derek says, walking over towards where Stiles stood. Gaze boring into Stiles’ brown orbs. 

"What are the rules?" Derek asks.

"Rules?" 

"Yes, rules. Wishes I’m not allowed to wish for. I know you have them."

"Oh that. Yeah. Well. I can’t make anyone fall in love. I can’t kill anybody and I can’t bring anybody back from the dead."

"Seems fair." Derek mused, right hand on his chin. Stiles stood still watching Derek think it over. Derek took his time, walking around Stiles.

“‘S’that so?” Stiles mutters under his breath. 

"Yes." Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ butt in his hand to feel it, the sheer fabric doing nothing to dissuade Derek. Derek could feel all of Stiles’ skin. Stiles eeped.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise." Stiles swatted at him.

"Have you ever took a lover, Stiles?" Derek asks.

"How is that any of your damn business?" Stiles spits. 

"It is if it’s a wish." Derek says.

"Oh?" Stiles perks up. 

"Have you?"

Stiles ponders of answering him for a minute, hands still on his hips. Derek watches him, looking at Stiles’ front. He notices that there is a piece of cloth with the sheer fabric covering Stiles’ cock. Interesting. “No. Genies, we ugh- We aren’t exactly known for having lovers as you so put it. We grant wishes and that’s it.” Stiles bites out.

"I wish your for you to be my lover in all sense of the word." Derek says. 

Stiles snaps his fingers without blinking, the sheer clothes disappearing from his body, nothing but the gold bands on his wrists and ankles remaining on his body.

Derek stares.

Stiles smooths over his chest with his arms, trying his best to cover himself up, but failing. Stiles’ cock is flaccid in between his legs. Derek licks his lips. 

"Come here." Derek says, beckoning him with a finger.

Stiles obeys, walking over to Derek. “What do you want me to do?” Stiles asks, hands now laying limp out his sides. 

Derek brushes his fingers up Stiles’ left arm, feeling goosebumps rise on smooth skin. “Just stay here.” Derek says, watching Stiles’ face for reactions. Derek’s fingertips wander down towards Stiles’ hands, feeling the gold bands around Stiles’ wrists. “Why didn’t these come off?” Derek asks, pointing at the bands. 

"They’re what binds me to the bottle. I’m a slave while I wear them." Stiles says, a sad smile on his face. 

Derek frowns.

Stiles covers his arms to his chest, feeling nervous.

"I’m sorry."

"Huh?"

"I’m sorry you have to go through that." Derek says, grasping Stiles’ right hand in his.

Stiles’ eyes light up.

"Let’s get you some clothes." Derek says, walking over to one of the boxes next to the other side of the couch. One of those has to have some clothes in them. Derek hadn’t put away all of his clothes yet anyway, so he might still have some clothes for Stiles to wear.

Derek bends down to one of the boxes, opening the closed flap and digging through the array of clothes.

Stiles watches him, curious. “I thought you want me for-“

"Not today." Derek says, finding one of his old henley’s, a pair of briefs and some board shorts. They might be a little big on Stiles, but they have a tie on the waist to tighten them. "Here." Derek hands the clothes to Stiles.  

Stiles looks at them with odd interest. “How do I?”

"I can help you." Derek smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some smut in this chapter. :')
> 
> a lil bit of dub con at first.

Derek’s on the floor, unpacking things from the numerous boxes scattered all around his living room. Stiles had only been with him for a week. He’d kissed Stiles twice. He didn’t try anything further, he didn’t know why. He could if he wanted to. That was part of the terms of the wish.  _Lover in all sense of the word._ But for some reason Derek kept holding back. Derek wondered if it was because he liked Stiles. He couldn’t though. That wouldn’t work. Eventually Stiles would have to leave. He didn’t want Stiles to go. If he had any say in the matter, Stiles would stay.

"Are you gonna help me?" Derek asks, looking up at Stiles.

Stiles is floating above the couch, feeding a grape into his mouth. 

"Is that a wish?" 

"No. How are you doing that?" 

"Doing what?" Stiles asks, feeding himself another grape.

"Are you floating?"

"Um, yes?" Stiles says, chewing the grape. "It’s Genie magic."

"Oh." Derek muses.

"I thought we were supposed to be doing things. I mean, you wanted me as your lover, right?" Stiles asks, floating back down to sit on the couch. "Wouldn’t that entail you making love to me?" 

Derek gapes at him, getting up from his spot on the floor to walk over to Stiles, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I don’t- I want that yes, but I don’t think you’re ready." Derek says, grasping Stiles’ face in his hands, running his hands over the back of Stiles’ head, smoothing Stiles’ buzzcut. The tiny hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck rising at Derek’s touch. 

Stiles scoffs. “That’s what you wanted me for.” 

Stiles snaps his fingers one more time, his clothes disappearing from his body. Stiles stands up and situates himself in Derek’s lap. 

Derek shuffles to hold onto something, Stiles’ bare hips, rocking into his groin, making him hard. Derek bites his lower lip. He can feel his fangs fighting to pop out. He wants to bite Stiles. 

Stiles runs his hands over Derek’s henley, unbuttoning the buttons and feeling Derek’s chest, the chest hair and over Derek’s pecs.

Stiles snaps his fingers once more and Derek’s clothes disappear this time. Stiles moves himself over Derek’s cock, moving his hand behind himself to position Derek’s cock at his hole, Derek’s cock sliding right in easily. 

"How are you- I need to prepare you, are you hurt?" Derek tries.

"No. I’m fine. Magic, remember?"

Derek groans at Stiles’ warmth. Finally being inside Stiles is like heaven. He never wants it to end, but he knows it will, eventually. 

Derek holds onto Stiles’ hips as Stiles slowly starts to sink down on his cock and bounce up and down, setting up a rhythm. Derek’s cock brushing over his prostate with every thrust. Stiles moans, his neck on full display for Derek. Derek’s teeth lengthen.

"You can." Stiles says, holding onto Derek’s shoulders for support as he fucks back down on Derek’s cock.

"Huh?" Stiles couldn’t possibly be talking about what he thought he was talking about.

"I know you’re a werewolf. It’s okay, please." Stiles moans as his sweet spot is abused so thoroughly. "How have I never known such pleasure?"

Derek takes that as his queue, sinking his fangs into Stiles’ neck, the warm flesh bleeding over a little. Derek’s eyes glow red, Derek licks over the wound, the tang of the blood, bitter. 

Stiles holds onto Derek’s hair, moaning and bouncing up and down on Derek’s hard dick. Stiles grabs hard on Derek’s hair, pulling him into a fierce kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ back, kissing Stiles back just as eager. Derek caresses Stiles’ skin at the dip of his back, where two dimples lay. Derek grips the flesh hard, fucking up into Stiles' body one more time before he comes hard. 

"Fuck." Derek groans, grabbing onto Stiles' cock and pumping it, the tip beading with pre-come. Stiles stills on top of him, shaking before he comes, a sharp cry tearing through his lips, come splashing against his belly and Derek's chest. 

"Wow, that was." Stiles says, blissful, slumping against Derek's chest, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah." Derek agrees.

Derek was so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be out soon. :3


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Stiles found himself making himself at home in Derek’s apartment. It was nice and cozy. After Derek and his sister had moved everything in completely, Stiles could move around more freely. He knew where practically everything was. 

He was by himself today. Derek was at work. He said something about working on a big case for the firm, Stiles didn’t really understand much about work. All he did was grant wishes for other people for a living. That was work to him. So what Derek talked about was foreign to him. 

Stiles walked over to the couch, moving the pillows around to get comfortable. He looked for the remote to the TV. Derek had introduced him to that a few weeks ago. Telling him to keep himself busy while he was away. Derek said something about him liking it. Stiles scoffed at that.

Stiles clicked one of the buttons, the TV turning on immediately. He clicked a few buttons, the channels switching. He was bored already. Stiles sighs.

Stiles set the remote down on the couch and got up, wandering off towards the kitchen in search of some food. Stiles searched up and down the fridge and the numerous cabinets. Derek’s apartment was practically devoid of any food. He was starving.

Stiles decided he would just have to improvise.

Stiles snapped his fingers, food appearing in front of him. This time it wasn’t grapes. 

"Mm, curly fries." Stiles moans, taking a fry and biting into it.

~*~

When Derek arrived home later, it was 5pm, he set his car keys down in the little bowl on the table next to the door in the front room. Derek walked farther in his apartment, searching for signs of Stiles. He couldn't hear any noise, but the blare of the TV in the background playing some infomercial. 

Derek walked around the corner and saw Stiles sleeping soundly on the couch, lips open and snoring. Stiles smiled in his sleep. Derek grinned at that. He hoped Stiles was happy while he was here. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the growing feelings he was feeling. 

He'd come to enjoy having Stiles in his life a little too much, when he came home from work everyday, Stiles was there, usually to greet him with a kiss or sex or just to ask him about his day. Sometimes Stiles would bug him about asking for a second wish. Irritating as it was, Derek still hadn't figured out what he wanted as his second wish. Stiles seemed interested to know, giving him ideas for wishes. Derek wasn't interested in any of them. 

Derek just needed to unwind right now though, so he took the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over Stiles' body, tucking it in. Derek walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge, Derek loosened his tie from around his neck. He wanted a drink. Derek groans, closing the fridge. He needed to make a shopping trip soon. He didn't have any food in the apartment at all. He didn't even have alcohol. Stiles probably had to use his magic to get food. Derek sagged against the middle counter, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Derek had boughten Stiles some take-out the past few weeks, but he had completely spaced on food for the house. He'd only been living here for almost a month and a half.

Derek sauntered over to Stiles from the kitchen. He decided they would make a trip to the store together. Stiles hadn't been out of the house. He wanted to take Stiles out of the house and show him off a little.

Derek bends down level with Stiles, slowly shaking him awake. "Hey you." Derek says. "Do you wanna get out of the apartment for a little while?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we need some food for the house." Derek says, standing up and patting Stiles' leg. 

Stiles perks up, interested. 

"Are we leaving now?"

"If you want." Derek smiles. 

~*~

"What do you want to eat?" Derek asks, holding onto the cart, walking down the aisle of the grocery store with Stiles walking beside him.

"I'll eat basically anything."

"That's helpful." Derek snorts.

"Sorry. I just, I'm not that picky?"

"Okay, I'll pick up a little bit of everything then." Derek smirks. 

"Awesome." 

"You're not the average Genie, are you?"

"Nope." Stiles grins.

Derek snorts walking down the aisles aimlessly, picking up different packaged items of food and throwing them in the cart. Stiles just walks next him, hands in the pockets of the board shorts Derek lent him to wear. 

"Will you eat meat?"

"Yes." 

"Good. I make a mean grilled steak." Derek says. He wanders off towards the meat department, Stiles following after him. 

When they finally made it to the cashier, Derek couldn't help it when he looked at Stiles. It had only been a month, but something about Stiles told Derek that he wanted to keep him and never let him go, that maybe Stiles was the one. His mate. His family talked about mates like it was just something you know, feel in your gut, in the deepest pit of your soul. Derek was starting to feel a pull to Stiles and he wondered if that's what it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 will be out soon.
> 
> I'll explain more about Stiles and why he knows certain things and doesn't know others in future chapters. :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut in this chapter. :3

The more time Derek spent with Stiles, the more he felt like he might be falling in love with him. They had built up a routine, always spending time together after Derek got home from work, Stiles would be there. Sometimes they went out to dinner, sometimes Derek would take Stiles somewhere else just for a walk and Stiles would just talk to him and tell him about himself. Derek couldn't help these feelings.

He liked Stiles a lot more than he was probably allowed to.

Now they were in the living room, Derek pouring over stuff from work and numerous reports. 

Stiles hovered over the couch on his right side, flipping a page of a magazine that was floating beside him because of Stiles' magic.  
  
"Why do you always hover over the couch? Are you afraid you'll fall?" Derek asks from the side chair, sipping coffee and looking over business reports, black framed glasses perched high on his nose.   
  
Stiles bristled at the mere idea, perking up when an idea hit him.   
  
"How about wishes?" Stiles decided a change in topic was in order. "What do you want for your second wish? I can get you a car? how about money? What about an island? A nice big island for you to own?" Stiles asks, brown eyes sparkling with hope.  
  
"No." Derek grits, not looking at him, flipping another page of this weeks business report.  
  
Stiles huffs, sitting up, still hovering. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest. "Why not?"  Stiles pouts.   
  
"It's not what I want."   
  
Stiles floats higher up towards the ceiling, anger bubbling to the surface. He wanted Derek to use another wish so badly. There was no way he could stay here for very much longer.   
  
Stiles crosses his legs together criss cross, closing his eyes, inhaling, Stiles lets himself drown out all of his thoughts.   
  
"What are you doing?" Derek asks, taking the glasses off his nose and setting them on the side table next to the lamp.   
  
"Meditating." Stiles mutters, hands out at his sides.  
  
"Do your normally levitate when you meditate?" Derek snorts.  
  
"Funny, and yes I do. It helps me focus, to drown out all my thoughts and everything." Stiles wandered off in his mind. Thinking about Derek is where his mind usually went. It drove him mad because he didn't understand his feelings himself. He liked Derek too much, but Genie's weren't allowed to get close to their masters. Stiles would probably just be passed along to several hundred other masters. Derek would not be the last. Stiles sighs, floating down to the couch, settling his legs down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks.

"I'm fine." Stiles says simply.  _I just think I'm having feelings for you that I can't do anything about._ Stiles thinks, a sad smile on his face.

Derek nods his head, but he knows Stiles is lying. Stiles is not fine. Hopefully Stiles will tell him soon. 

~*~

Stiles lounges in Derek's bed, the covers down so Stiles could slip under them if he wanted to. Derek walks in, rubbing his eyes, before he strips down to just his briefs. Stiles watches hungrily. 

"C'mere and make love to me." Stiles purrs. 

Derek groans, walking over to the bed, sitting down next to Stiles. "S'that what you want?" 

"Yes." 

Stiles snaps his fingers, removing their clothes from both of their bodies. 

"I think I can get used to you doing that." Derek smirks, leaning down on the bed to kiss Stiles on the lips. 

Stiles smiles against Derek's lips. "Oh really?" Stiles rubs his cheek against Derek's scruff, licks into Derek's mouth. 

Derek wraps Stiles' legs around his waist, pushing into Stiles' warm pliant body in one thrust. Stiles moans out, grabbing Derek's face to kiss fully, licking into his mouth, and biting his upper lip. Derek pushes his tongue in Stiles' mouth, licking Stiles' gums and teeth. Stiles runs his hands down the hard planes of Derek's back, digging his fingernails into the flesh when Derek thrusts up into his body, hard hitting his sweet spot, a harsh cry tearing its way through his lips. Stiles grasps Derek's hair and massages Derek's scalp, tugging gently on the dark hair.

"You're so good." Derek moans, brushing his hands over Stiles' thighs, smoothing the skin there. 

Stiles wraps his right hand around his cock and pumps it in time with Derek's thrusts, rubbing over the tip, pre-come beading. He can feel his stomach clenching. He's gonna come. "Ahh." Stiles moans, biting on his lips hard enough for it to bleed, come splashing on his belly. 

Derek stills above him, grasping Stiles' head in his hands and kissing him as he comes, spilling his seed deep within Stiles' body. Stiles gasps into the kiss, breathless. 

~*~

"Can Genies be free?" Derek asks as he massages Stiles' shoulders. Stiles is tense, and he seems to tense up even more at the question. They were still in bed after making love. Cuddling up to each other. They usually talked after that. 

"We can, but it's tricky." Stiles says, moaning when Derek rubs a very tender spot in the knob at the base of his spine.

"How so?" 

"Genie's don't last very long being free because the person who wished it didn't wish for it properly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there are strings attached if a person makes that wish."

"What if it was said in a specific way?"

Stiles flinches away from Derek, turning around to look at him in shock. "You can't be serious?"

Derek shrugs. "I wish for you Stiles to be free of your Genie heritage with no strings attached. You will free completely. You can have a normal life as a human. Fall in love, get a job, have friends." 

Derek stares as Stiles snaps his fingers, the gold bands breaking off of Stiles' wrists and ankles, clattering on the floor, broken. 

Stiles stands up in shock, smoothing the skin around his wrists. 

"How?"

"Because I love you." Derek says simply, a small smile on his face. He had a feeling he was gonna end up admitting his feelings first. Derek didn't think he was gonna do it so soon though, but something tells him thats why the wish worked.

~*~

"You still have one more wish left." Stiles says, combing his fingers through Derek's dark hair. He's laying in Derek's arms. 

Stiles smiles, sated, blissful. Derek had thoroughly made love to him again, laying in bed, still slightly panting, damp sweat against their foreheads.

Stiles found himself falling in love with Derek and he couldn't help the fluttering he felt in his belly. Is this what they called butterflies? 

"But you're not a Genie anymore." 

"I'm not, but the rules are three wishes. I can still grant you one more wish."

"I don't need another wish. You're my wish." Derek smiles, kissing Stiles' temple and then his lips. 

~*~ 

Even after making the wish to set Stiles free of being a Genie, Stiles had still been able to do magic and Derek didn't understand why. Stiles had been floating yesterday and he kept making curly fries appear out of thin air. 

"How are you doing that?" Derek asks, concerned. He hoped the wish didn't backfire.

"My family has magic. I may not be a Genie anymore, but magic is in my blood. I can still do magic. I'm just not a slave to the bottle anymore, to serve anyone who rubs it." 

"You have a family?"

"Yes. And my father is still alive, but when they picked me to be the next Genie in the family, I was forbidden to see him." Stiles says forlornly.

"Wait- How old are you?" 

"24, why?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. I've been a Genie since I was 13." 

"You were taken from your family at 13?" Derek frowns.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping I can find my father again."

"Whatever it takes. I'll help you find your father. I promise." Derek says, smiling, grabbing Stiles and wrapping him in his arms.

"Really?" Stiles' eyes light up with something Derek can only describe as hope.

"Of course, but before I do anything, what is his name?"

"Um, John Stilinski." Stiles mutters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they both have feelings. yay!
> 
>  chapter 5 will be up soon. i think chapter 5 will be the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's been on the phone all morning, making calls to his numerous contacts trying to find a sliver of any of information pertaining to Stiles' father. He had to call fifteen different people before he finally got a lead, and it was to Beacon Hills of all places. He had no idea that their paths could have been that intertwined. 

Derek hits the end call button on his phone and sets the phone down on the table. Nervous about telling Stiles the news. Derek turned the watch around his wrist, fiddling with it. Thoughts running rampant in his mind. Stiles was probably sleeping still in his bed. It was early in the morning on the weekend and Stiles usually slept in. 

Derek decided to just go talk to Stiles about it. Better to get it over with. If Stiles was up for it, Derek would use the rest of the weekend to take Stiles up to Beacon Hills to see his dad. Derek got up from his chair at the table, pushing it back in as he walked away. 

When Derek got to his room, Stiles was shuffling awake, rubbing his eyes. "'Morning."

Derek leans back against the open door of his room. "You know I've been meaning to ask you a question." Derek starts.

Stiles sits up against the bedframe, interested, dragging the bedsheets tighter around his waist. "Yeah?"

"You know basic things about being a human, right? How did you get by?"

"I always was human, but my family has magic you know that. It's just when I was chosen at 13, my father didn't really get the chance to give me the talk and I never got to go to High School like a normal kid. So everything I learned about life--about being human after that was from the masters I had." Stiles said, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Derek says, walking over to him. 

"It's okay. My mother before she died told me that to be chosen was like a gift. She was chosen when she was 13 just like me. She never told me how she was freed though. I'm guessing my father freed her." Stiles smiles. 

"If you're interested I have some good news." 

Stiles perks up, moving over to Derek, the bedsheets coming down around him, his naked body showing everything to Derek, Stiles' soft cock laying flush against his belly and trail of hair. Derek's eyes wander towards a scattering of moles that lead down towards the middle of Stiles' thighs. 

"Really?"

Derek breathes heavily before he replies. "I made some calls and I found your father." 

"Where is he?"

"Funnily enough, he lives in the same town where my family lives. Do you wanna go and see him?" Derek asks.

"Yes! Of course, can we go now?" Stiles smiles, jumping out of the bed. 

"I just need to get a few things ready, you need to get dressed and then we can go." Derek grins, walking over to Stiles and pecking him on the lips, rubbing Stiles' cheek and the back of Stiles' neck.

~*~

"Are you excited?" Derek asks, holding onto the steering wheel with his left hand and grasping Stiles' thigh with his right hand. 

"Yeah, just nervous." Stiles smiles.

"I can put on music." Derek tries, clicking a few buttons in the Camaro, an 80's rock station playing. 

"It's great, thank you. I'm just. It's just, it's been 12 years. Do you think he'll even recognize me?" Stiles asks, fidgeting with collar of his shirt that Derek lent him.

"You're his son. Of course he'll recognize you." Derek smiles fondly. 

"I hope so." Stiles says hesitantly. 

~*~

When the finally arrive in Beacon Hills, the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign coming into view, Derek hears Stiles' intake of breath and the uptick of his heart. Stiles has been nervous the whole drive up here. 

"It's gonna be alright." Derek reassures him, driving into town. He knows the address, he just needs to focus. 

Stiles nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter stiles gets to see his dad and derek introduces stiles to his family.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek parks in the driveway, shutting the engine off and pulling out his keys from the ignition. He feels the anxiety from Stiles coming out of him in waves. He doesn't want him to be nervous though. He's reuniting with his dad after all. It's supposed to be a good thing, right?

Derek presses a button on the side of his door, unlocking both his door and the passenger side door, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out. Derek closes his door and breathes in the fresh air.

Derek walks over to Stiles' side, opening Stiles' door. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." Derek promises, taking Stiles' hand as Stiles unbuckles his seatbelt with his other hand, getting out of the car and closing the door. 

They both walk to the front door together, Derek holding Stiles' hand. 

Derek knocks on the front door, waiting patiently for an answer. He saw a police cruiser in the other space of the driveway, but he wasn't sure if anyone was home. When the door opens, Stiles' breath hitches, recognizing his father immediately. The worn lines on his face due to age and the light blue eyes. Stiles smiles. "Dad?"

"Stiles? Is it- How is it even possible?" 

"Dad this is Derek." Stiles introduces them, pointing between the two of them. "Derek freed me."

Stiles' dad gapes. That could only mean one thing.

"That means-" Stiles' dad starts.

"Yeah." Stiles says, smiling. "Can we come in?"

"Are you kidding? Of course." He starts to tear up, Stiles smiles warmly at him. He grabs Stiles into a tight hug, holding on for dear life. Stiles hugs back, feeling like if he lets go, he'll never get him back. "This is just so surreal. I worried that I'd never see you again." He says, wiping the tears from his worn eyes. Stiles chokes on a sob as clutches his father's back just as hard.

Derek coughs behind them.

"Oh right." Stiles' dad leads them into the living room, they follow him, sitting down on the couch. Stiles shuffles around, trying to get comfortable. Even though this is his father, it's still feels a bit foreign because it's been so long. "So how did this happen. Do you have the bottle?" he asks.

"I do. I brought it with me." Derek excuses himself to go get it of the trunk outside. 

When Derek comes back inside, he hands the bottle to Stiles' dad. Watching the old man's expression change. "Yeah, it's just as I expected." He points at the written language surrounded by flowers and different designs. "Do you know what that says?" 

"No, I couldn't figure out what language it was in." Derek frowns.

"It's Romanian. Iubirea adevărată te elibereaza simply means 'true love frees you'." 

"But we're Polish." Stiles cuts in. 

"We are. More on your Mother's side, but the Genie line that chose you has ties to Romania as well as Poland." Stiles watches his father examine the bottle a little more, dragging his fingers around the vines of the bottle and the intricate orchids and peonies and tinier flowers surrounding them. 

"Oh. So that means-"

"You're my mate." Derek finishes for him. 

"What?" Stiles squeaks. 

"You're a werewolf?" Stiles' father adds.

"Yes, sir." Derek nods. 

"You can call me John." Stiles smiles at that.

"Thank you, dad." 

"I was wondering if I could take Stiles to see my family. I know they'd love to meet him, we'd come right back of course. I know you and Stiles have a lot of catching up to do." Derek scratches the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Sure, go right ahead. I actually have a few errands to run anyway." John says, walking with them to the door. 

"We'll be back, I promise Dad." Stiles grins, wrapping his arms around his father, hugging him tight like he used to when he was really little.

"You better. I don't wanna lose you again." 

"You won't." Stiles promises him. 

They wave goodbye, promising to be back in a few hours, Derek stays behind a few moments longer to talk to John. Letting him know how Stiles has been since he freed Stiles. He catches up with Stiles soon after that, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car, driving off to the preserve to meet Derek's family. 

~*~

"Is that Derek?" Laura asks, walking to the front of the kitchen to look outside the front window.

"He's with someone." Talia says. 

"I know mom." Laura replies, rolling her eyes.

"Where is your sister?" Talia asks, scrubbing a dish with a cloth in the sink and putting it in the drying rack.

"I think she's at the library." Laura mocks with her hands.

"Go see what your brother is up to." Talia says simply, putting another clean dish on the drying rack. 

"Fine." 

Laura goes to door that connects the kitchen to the yard. When she gets outside, she sees Derek getting out of his Camaro and a younger man with him. He looks familiar. 

"Hello little brother." 

"Laura."

"How have you been since I left you?"

"Fine."

Stiles moves awkwardly next to Derek, not wanting to make to much of a fuss and gain attention to himself. Laura watches him out of the corner of her eye.

"Who is this?" Laura asks, pointing next to Derek. 

"He is actually why I'm here. I need to talk to you guys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, let's go inside." Derek watches Laura go back inside before he follows her with Stiles by his side. 

~*~

Talia hears them coming. Footsteps against tile in the kitchen, she smiles, happy that her son came to see her again.

"Hey mom." Derek says, wrapping her in his arms and inhaling the smell of her shampoo. It's comforting. It's smells like home, lavender and earth.  _Family_.

"Derek, how is LA treating you?" She kisses him on the cheek and pats his hair back, even though its fine the way it is.

"It's great actually. I'm here because I wanted to introduce you to someone." Derek pulls back from his mom, to go to Stiles who was standing awkwardly behind him, feeling out of place. Talia smiles at the younger man. "This is Stiles. He's my mate." Derek says, gently nudging Stiles towards his mother. 

Talia smiles warmly at him. 

The sound of a plate dropping on the floor and cracking into tiny shards interrupts them. Laura looks up at them. She had taken over washing the dishes and drying them, but when she heard that name, she recognized it immediately. 

"You- You're..You freed my Genie?" She points at Derek accusingly, shaking a finger.

Derek shrugs. "You put the bottle in my stuff and I found it."

"And I'm not your Genie. I don't belong to anyone." Stiles spits.

Laura looks at Stiles with abject horror. 

"He's got quite the bite to him. I like him, Derek." Talia says, smiling, patting Derek on the back. 

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Are you two staying for dinner?" 

"No. I might come back after I take Stiles to see his father. He hasn't seen his father in 12 years. He was taken from his father at a young age and I want him to spend time with him. "

Stiles listens to Derek talk to his mother from behind Derek, curious as to why Derek wouldn't just come back to his father's with him.

"That's perfectly understandable, but maybe he would want you to spend time with him as well. It looks like he feels just as much as you do." Talia muses, watching Stiles' eyes widen from behind Derek. 

Derek looks behind him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Derek asks. 

"If it's not too much trouble." Stiles replies, feeling shy all of a sudden. 

Laura watches the exchange between her brother and Stiles from the sink with a small smile on her face.

"Derek can I talk to you for a moment?" Laura asks, drying her hands on a towel and putting it down on the table. 

"Sure." 

Derek leaves Stiles to talk with his mother, walking with Laura in the other room. 

Laura steps back to give Derek some room, trying to find the right words to say she starts, "Listen, I'm sorry about before. I didn't realize. Is he really your mate?"

"Yeah." Derek smiles. "The bottle says true love frees you and I guess that's what I did. I freed him." 

"That's amazing. I'm happy for you. I just- of all people, I never imagined you'd end up having a Genie for a mate." Laura laughs. 

"Shut up." Derek blushes. 

~*~

"Do you want something to drink, honey?" Talia asks, moving around the kitchen in search for a cup for herself. 

"Um no, Ma'am." Stiles murmurs.

"You're sweet, but I'm not that old. Call me mom." She winks. "So is Derek treating you right? He better." Talia sets the cup down on the counter and goes to the fridge, taking a pitcher of ice tea and pouring it in the cup. 

"Huh? Derek's actually been great. Perfect actually." 

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Derek's father and I have always been worried about Derek, because he'd never shown any interest in looking for a mate and then you come along and I can see it in his eyes how much he loves you." Talia says, sipping the tea gingerly, looking at Stiles' face for a reaction.

Stiles smiles awkwardly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

 ~*~

They stay at Derek's family home for a little while longer, chatting a getting to know each other before Derek tells his mother and Laura that they have to go back to Stiles' father. 

"Don't be a stranger, honey." Talia says, kissing Derek on the cheek, the stubble on his face scratching her. She wipes his cheek and smiles at him. 

"I won't mom."

"And you, take care of my boy will you." Talia walks over to Stiles, taking him into her arms and hugging him tightly. Stiles snuggles against her chest, breathing in her scent. It's calming, he closes his eyes, and hugs her back. 

"I will." Stiles breathes out.

Derek watches Stiles interact with his mother, happy that he's finally found his mate. He'd had his doubts for the longest time that he wouldn't find someone for him. It's why he put off looking for one for so long and then Stiles came into his life and changed his whole world in the best way. They had their whole lives to be together and something in Derek's heart told him that Stiles was there to stay, _for good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm sorry. I was struggling with this last chapter, so it's a little rushed and I kind of left it as an open ending. 
> 
> So feel free to assume what you'd like about Derek and Stiles' future! :')
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
